unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Training School
'>Copied from the NetMarble Forums. Credit to GM_Amerigo<' ...So you have created a character, but you have no idea where to start? Navigators, I’ll introduce you to various ways to play Uncharted Waters Online so you can have more fun playing the game. For starters, I’ll tell you about the Navigation School. At the Navigation School, you can obtain general information and control for basic game play and applications in the Beginner/Intermediate/Advanced Navigation Courses on Adventure, Trade, and Sailing according to your character’s job. Attending the Navigation School is not a mandatory requirement, so you can choose to go there or not. You can enter or leave the school anytime you want while playing the game. In this chapter, you’ll learn how to enter the Beginner Navigation School and graduate from it. Okay. Let’s get started, shall we? '1. Enter the Beginner Navagation School' After you have created a new character, you’ll first arrive at the guild in the capital city of your character’s nation. Start a conversation with the Guildmaster to obtain the items you need in your navigation. After the conversation, your character will be automatically moved to the Navigation School in the capital city of each country. In order to take a course at the Navigation School, you must first go through the admission process with the Receptionist, at which time you can choose a course of your choice(Adventure, Trade, Sailing). ※ You can choose from Adventure, Trade, and Sailing. You'll receive a Regulation Cap and Uniform for entering the school, and you’ll also be able to use the School Chat Channel and share information with other navigators. '2. Take the School course' In the course, you receive a quest from the Instructor NPC, complete it, and report back to the Instructor NPC. Quests at the Navigation School are categorized into common and vocational lessons. In the case of quests given at the Beginner Navigation School, you can graduate from the school when you complete a total of 16 courses including 7 common courses and 9 vocational courses. From now on, you'll learn how to take a course at the Beginner Navigation School. The courses are taught by an Instructor NPC if you have chosen a certain course at the Receptionist, and you can learn from all the Instructor NPCs if you have chosen all the courses. Refer to the table below to find out who’s your Instructor NPC for the course of your choice. Click your Instructor NPC to start a lesson, and then click Contract to see a list of lessons taught by your Instructor NPC. Check the quests given by your Instructor NPC in the ‘Errand' list as shown in the picture below. Choose the lesson of your choice and click the OK button to accept a quest. 1. Errand: A list of quests you can choose. 2. Quest Title 3. Contract Location: The place where you're given a quest. 4. Errand Details: Details of the quest. 5. Expiration: The deadline for the quest. 6. Remaining Invites: The maximum number of characters that can share the quest. 7. Reward: The amount of reward you’ll receive upon completing the quest. 8. Difficulty: The difficulty of the quest. 9. Required Skill: The skills required to complete the quest. ※ A school lesson is consisted of a series of quests, and you must complete them one at a time. You can check the quest in progress anytime you want by clicking the hotkey Q or clicking Journal → Quest in the upper right corner of the game screen. 1.' Obtained Info': The progress of the quest and the next stage. 2. Quest Complete!: A message that you can see only after completing a quest. You can report the completion of a quest only to the Instructor who gave you the quest. Click the Instructor, and a quest completion report will be automatically submitted without having to do anything, after which you’ll receive a reward for completing the quest. So far you have learned how to enter the Beginner Navigation School and learn lessons. A school lesson is consisted of a series of quests, and you must complete them one at a time. See the flowchart below and find out the order of the lessons. The final lesson at the Navigation School is a graduation test on each of the lessons. You should be able to complete the lessons before your graduation since the quests are not difficult. However, the graduation test can be difficult for those of you who are not yet familiar with the game. So we have prepared a number of tactics for new players. Click one of the links below, and you’ll see how you can pass the test. Adventure Graduation Test Merchant Graduation Test Maritime Graduation Test '3. Other useful information on the Beginner Navigation School.' *The Beginner Navigation School is in the city where your character goes right after being created. * The locations of the Beginner Navigation Schools according to your character's nationality are as follows: *New Characters can level up faster by doing the quests given at the Navigation School because school quests give more experience and fame points the other general quests. *You can obtain even more experience and fame points by completing the quests that are related to your character's job. *Lessons at the Navigation School can be categorized into common and occupational lessons. The ‘First step to being a voyager’ lesson is the first one you’ll take regardless of the course. *Since all the lessons at the Beginner Navigation School carried in the form of a series of quests, you'll see only one quest in the Quest List through the Instructor NPC. *You can’t take the lessons you have already completed at the Beginner Navigation School again. *You will receive a dwelling in the form of a dormitory room on completion of the beginners' school class. *You can acquire a Guild Card upon graduation which can be used to change jobs. list of jobs that you can choose from using the Guild Card *You can check the location of the school by using the Street Map. The Street Map will be displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen whenever your character is in town. You can click the Street Map or select Journal → Street Map in the upper right corner to see an enlarged street map. Hotkey: Ctrl + g You can also use the Street Map if you’re having difficulty finding the location of an NPC that's needed to complete a school quest. Click the NPC and your character will automatically go to the NPC. So far you have learned everything about the Beginner Navigation School. I’ll provide you with useful information on the Intermediate Navigation School in the next tutorial guide. I hope you have an exciting voyage in Uncharted Waters Online, a world filled with hopes and dreams. Thank you. ^^ (by GM_Amerigo on Aug 27, 2010 07:25 PM NetMarble Forums)